world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081514maenamsami
(( This log is set about a week after Rilset's duel with Herald )) 10:50 AC: Maenam is nervously twiddling with the ends of her scarves as she searches the halls for no one in particular. 10:51 AA: Sami is leaving the library, looking weary. 10:52 AC: She approaches Sami, visibly anxious. "Hey.. uh, Samidude? Do you like, have a moment?" She notices her friend's worn appearance. "Um... are you okay?" 10:53 AA: She looks confused for a sec, then gives a weak smile. "Oh, yeah. Just didn't notice the time and kind of worked through the night studying." 10:53 AA: "But yeah, I've got time. I was thinking of grabbing something to eat before going to bed." 10:54 AA: Sami has ink on her face--in fact, there are words written backwards on her face in her own handwriting. She must have fallen asleep on her notes at some point. 10:57 AA: She looks confused for a sec, then gives a weak smile. "Oh, yeah. Just didn't notice the time and kind of worked through the night studying." 10:58 AA: "But yeah, I've got time. I was thinking of grabbing something to eat before going to bed." 10:58 AA: Sami has ink on her face--in fact, there are words written backwards on her face in her own handwriting. She must have fallen asleep on her notes at some point. 10:59 AC: She smiles as she fishes for a spare piece of cloth. "Mind a little frondly company?" she asks, handing Sami a polka-dotted scrap. "You uh...like have something on your face be tee dubs" 11:00 AA: "Oh!" Sami blushes a little, accepts the cloth, and begins wiping her face off. "Thanks." 11:00 AA: "Sure, let's go." 11:01 AC: She lets out a small giggle as they walk, "like, studying again right?" 11:03 AA: "Yeah. Pretty much non stop lately." She sighs "Sometimes I'm a little worried Beau's going to think I've become boring since I lost my Beau." 11:04 AC: Maenam give Sami a soft nudge, "Shooosh you're like, still totes cool in my book." 11:04 AA: "Thanks." 11:04 AA: "So what's been up with you? I haven't seen you much lately." 11:06 AA: "Not since you disappeared on LOSAC, come to think of it." 11:06 AC: She sighs a little, "Yeah, I uh... I've kinda been like... thinking about a lot of stuff in the fabric pile lately..." She grabs her scarf again, "Things have been kinda...rough I guess." 11:07 AA: She sighs and pats Maenam on the shoulder. "It must be rough. Knowing he's KIND of still here, even though he's also kind of gone." 11:08 AA: Sami's look makes it clear that the idea hits a little close to home for her, too. 11:09 AC: She nods a little, "Like... I don't think it would really bother me if I hadn't heard he turned into kind of a jerk..." 11:09 AC: "Like... I dunno, did I just not like, see it before?" 11:10 AA: "Yeaaaaaaah, he kind of is, now. But I don't think he was the same person before, Maenam." 11:10 AA: "I saw you two together. He was a little old-fashioned maybe, but he wasn't like....dismissive of your ability to take care of yourself or make your own decisions." 11:11 AA: "The way I understand it, Jack had taken a ton of time from him. And that means tons of memories and life experiences. And those are what really make us who we are." 11:11 AA: "So the way I see it....the Postman and the Herald are two different people." 11:13 AC: "yeah.. I think I can understand that...I guess the only thing I can like, really hope for is that he's happier now?" she rubs her temple, "Glub this whole thing is a supes mess" 11:13 AA: "Yeah, I know what you mean." 11:13 AC: She blinks a bit, "Oh um... sorry, this probably doesn't kelp your situation either." 11:14 AA: Sami sighs. "No, it's okay. Things are really fucking weird for me....but they could be worse." 11:16 AC: Maenam nods softly, placing a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder. "Totes." 11:21 AC: "If like... you don't mind me asking, how was the duel?" She flinches a little, "I...like, don't think I could deal with seaing him in person." 11:22 AA: "He....well, he is an impressive fighter," she admits grudgingly. "I see why Jack's afraid of him." 11:22 AA: "Rilset was pumped heavily with stims and using experimental weaponry and he was still only able to take him on with a huge handicap." 11:23 AA: "After he lost he seemed to decide that mercy was for chumps though....I know Doir's usually a bit looney about these things, but I think I agree with him--the Herald's probably going to be a problem for us in the future." 11:24 AC: "Yeah, he totes seemed to be on top of the fighting thing. Like, did I tell you he helped us take on that denizeny guy on my land? And if he can like, do that with no probs I kind of worry about it too." She blinks a moment, "wait, like... Doir said something that smart?" 11:26 AA: Sami looks at Maenam with a look that screams "can you fuckin' believe this shit?" and says "Did you know he has a +3 Lore?" 11:26 AA: "He's apparently one of the smartest players." 11:27 AC: "Is that like... really good?" She begins searching through her purse for her character sheet, "I like... kinda admit I never really looked at this thingy..." 11:27 AA: "Yeah, I mean, my Crafts skill is only +3." 11:30 AC: Maenam pulls out her sheet and scans it quickly. "...huh... I like... guess that's kind weird. I've got like a +4 to Will?" 11:30 AA: "Oh, hey, me too." 11:30 AC: "Oh look there's like, a section stuff for my Parcel Princess thingy!" 11:31 AA: "Oh, look! Your Crafts and mine are the same level. I would've thought yours was higher." 11:32 AC: "El oh el Sami, duhhh you're totes awesome at art stuff!" 11:32 AA: Sami blushes. "Thanks." She thinks about it for a minute. "I guess I've kind of been neglecting my sketchbook lately though. For a while there, I couldn't draw anything but Beau." 11:35 AC: She smiles warmly, "Whale then we like.. both need to get back to work right? I don't think I've made any new clothes in like, fiveever." 11:36 AA: "We should. Actually, though, I think Seriad said something about working on her magic. I thought maybe we could have like a....well, I guess a coven sort of thing. Get together and talk about our witchy slash sylphy stuff to try to get better at it. If you're interested." 11:39 AC: Maenam blinks but grins, "Oh oh, like in Troll Hamlet? Do we get to be forseers and like, stand around a cauldron?" 11:39 AA: "I don't think I have a cauldron..." Sami thinks about it. 11:40 AA: "...we could probably alchemize one, but I don't really know how to make potions or anything." 11:41 AA: "And I don't know if any of us can really forsee anything....unless we invite Meouet. She can forsee some stuff." 11:42 AC: Maenam is giddy with excitement, "oh man, I toooooootes think we could be awesome witches and junk! Uh... though like.. where would I find a newty thing's eyes?" 11:43 AA: "Um....the newt probably wouldn't appreciate that much. Maybe we could just alchemize some?" 11:45 AC: She gasps, "Oh em gee yesssssss! " She thinks about it for a bit, "Actually like... I guess we don't really need the cauldron if we like, have the alchemy stuff right?" 11:45 AA: "Yeah, I guess that's true. Except maybe as a prop. Atmosphere counts for something." 11:45 AA: "And style. It's part of why I ride a broom instead of just flying." 11:46 AC: "OHMYGLUB YESSSSSS!" 11:47 AA: "I'm glad to see you're having fun with the idea." Sami chuckles a little. 11:48 AC: She giggles happily as she pulls out a sketchbook of her own, "Oh em gee yes, I'll start working on the robes and hats like TOTES RIGHT AWAY!" 11:49 AC: "WITCHY NIADIS ORIGINALS!" 11:49 AA: Sami, who is already wearing a witch's hat and robes, considers saying something, but decides against it. Let Maenam have her fun. 11:51 AC: Maenam had already begun detailing the amount of sashes she needs for Seriad's outfit. "Ohhhhh Sami, you guys are like supes cool! I like, only hope I can live up to your awesome witchyness 11:51 AA: "I'm sure you will. I'd say we could meet on the night of the Full Moon, but there's no Moon on the ark really. So I guess we can just like....schedule meetings through Pesterchum?" 11:52 AC: Maenam nods, "Totes, just like give me a ring and I'll be there suuuupes right away!" 12:02 AC: She smiles warmly. "So like... lets grab something to eat I guess? That's what we were doing right?" 12:02 AA: "Yeah, okay." 12:04 AC: "Um... I promise not to stick anything down my pants this time..." she blushes a bit, "Yeah, looking back on it I probably like... shouldn't have trusted Nate about that sort of thing." 12:04 AA: "Yeah....Nate's not the first person to take advice from on pretty much anything social." 12:05 AC: "Hehe... next thing you know he'll tell me that you guys aren't called hummuses or something silly." 12:06 AA: "Uh....actually..." Sami looks a little embarrassed like she's trying to figure out how to break it to her. 12:09 AA: "...we're 'humans.' Not 'hummusses.' I think hummus is some kind of chickpea dip or something, actually." 12:11 AC: "... wut?"